دوستي اينترنتي
by Siahposh
Summary: كايبا خيلي تنهاست واين تنهايي بشدت به او فشار مي آورد...او نيازبه يك دوست دارد...دوستي كه نداند او كايباي مشهور است


**نام داستان**:**دوستی اینترنتی**  
**نويسنده**: edo pheonix

**نوع**:kaiba and yamiyugi

**تشریح وضعیت داستانی**:shounen-ai

**توضيح**:**اگر اين آنيم براي من بود كاري ميكردم كه ديگر نيازي به فن نباشد**!!!!

آفتاب به آرامی طلوع میکرد،شهردومینو سیتی درخواب بود وبه آرامی بیدارمیشد...اولین اشعه های آفتاب به بلندترین نقطه شهرمیتابید...برج شرکت کایبا(kaiba corporation )!!!  
کایبا طبق معمول در اتاق کارش مشغول کارکردن بود وتمام شب رابیدارمانده بود وبه صفحه لپ تاپش خیره شده بود ویابه تلفنهای شرکتش جواب میداد،ازوقتی پدرش گازوبرون مرده بود وشرکت به او سپرده شده بود بیادنداشت شب راحت خوابیده باشد...یعنی اینقدر کارداشت که نمیتوانست شبها بخوابد وبرای همین نمیتوانست روزها بیدار بماند وبهمین خاطربه مدرسه نمیرفت وبهترین معلمان خصوصی رااستخدام کرده بود تا ازدرس عقب نماند...دراصل اوازاینکه از یامی ودوستانش عقب باشد نفرت داشت،دراصل اوازهمه کسانی که یامی رادوست داشتند نفرت داشت چون یامی هربار ازاو میبرد وموجبات سرشکستگی اوراپیش برادر کوچکش موکوبا فراهم میکرد...وچقدر کایبا ازاینکار نفرت داشت!!!  
-ستو...هنوز بیداری؟!  
موکوبای خواب آلود جلوی درایستاده بود وچشمانش رامیمالید...کایبا هروقت برادرش رامیدید لبخند میزد وتمام سختی ها ومشکلاتش رافراموش میکرد،کایبا موکوبا رابغل کرد وبوسید:  
-چرااینقدر زودبیدارشدی؟  
-نمیدانم...خوابم نبرد...

-برویم صبحانه بخوریم؟  
موکوبا لبخندی زد وخودش رابه برادرش چسباند ولوس کرد...کایبا همیشه همینطور بود،بابرادرش صبحانه میخورد وبعد اوراراهی مدرسه میکرد،به اتاقش میرفت واندکی استراحت میکرد وبعد دوباره کاروکار تا عصرکه موکوبا برمیگشت وگاهی بیرون میرفتند...کایبا لباس کارش راعوض کرد ولباس راحتی خانه راپوشید...دررختخواب گران قیمتش دراز کشید وآهی ازسرخستگی کشید...واقعا زندگی خسته کننده ای داشت ولی اوهرکاری میکرد تا برادرش زندگی راحت وآسوده ای داشته باشد نه مثل کودکی اوکه در پرورشگاه گذشت،ستو ازهمان کودکی تنهابود وآموخته بود فقط برادرش برایش مهم است وفقط باید به او اهمیت بدهد برای همین هیچ دوستی نداشت وبشدت تنهابود ولی هربار سعی میکرد فکرش راازاین مسیر منحرف کندولی او براستی به یک دوست وهمدم نیازداشت...بارها وقتی بیکارمیشد به سایتهای دوست یابی سرمیزد وسعی میکرد ازمیان هزاران دختری که برای دوستی پیشنهادمیکردند کسی راپیداکند ولی این جستجوها برایش دردسردرست کرد چون یکی از همین دخترها به مطبوعات خبرداده بود که کایبا ازاو خواستگاری کرده وکایبا مدتهای زیادی مشغول سروکله زدن با مطبوعات ودیگران بخصوص موکوبابود که ازاینکه ستوبه او نگفته میخواهد ازدواج کند ناراحت بود...کایبا به خوابی عمیق فرورفت همچنان بااین فکرکه اوخیلی تنهاست...خیلی!!!

-هی یوگ صبح بخیر!!!

-صبح بخیرجویی،هوندا ازدیدنت خوشحالم...صبح بخیر آنزو...خوبی؟  
آنزو لبخندی زد وگونه هایش به سرخی گرائید...یوگی ازاینکه چنین دوستان خوبی داشت خیلی خوشحال بود وخوشحالتر به این علت که برادری مثل یامی داشت...یامی مهربان!!!  
-هی یوگ امروز برای بازدید از موزه میرویم فکرکنم یامی خوشش بیاید...

یوگی با لبخند نگاهی به گردنبند گران بهایش انداخت...گردن بندی که ازطلای خالص بود ومنزلگاه یامی بود...یوگی انتظار داشت یامی بیرون بیاید وجواب جویی رابدهد ولی یامی خسته ترازاین بود که بیرون بیاید...دراصل اودرخوابی عمیق فرورفته بود:

-ارباب صبح شده نمیخواهید بیدارشوید؟  
ساحره سیاه(dark magician girl)با شیطنت به یامی نگاه میکرد وسعی داشت بایک پراورابه عطسه بیندازد وبیدارش کند که جادوگرسیاه (dark magician)مانعش شد:  
-دخترتونمیخواهی دست ازاین بازیگوشیهابرداری؟ارباب خسته است ومیخواهد بخوابد راحتش بگذار!!!  
-ماهادو تو واقعا بداخلاقی!!!  
-مانا موضوع اخلاق نیست،ارباب دیشب تانیمه شب بیدار بودند وحالا باید بخوابند...

-ارباب تنهاست...

ماهادو تعجب کرد،مانا معمولا چرت وپرت نمیگفت ولی مثل اینکه اینبار واقعا زده بود به سرش...ارباب دوستان فراوانی چون یوگی وجویی وهوندا وآنزو داشت...البته میشد باکورا را به حساب نیاورد چون معلوم نبود کی یامی وکی بصورت عادی است ولی بااین حال ارباب اوراهم دوست محسوب میکرد...منظور مانا چه بود؟  
-دخترچه منظوری ازاین حرف داری؟  
-ارباب افسرده وتنهاست ونیازبه دوستی دارد که قلب سردش راگرم کند...یک دوست!!!  
مانا ماهادو راتنهاگذاشت وناپدیدشد...ماهادو به ارباب جوانش نگاه کرد،درخواب اودرست عین یک فرشته بود،مانا راست میگفت یامی واقعا تنهابود...شاید یوگی ودیگران دوستانش بودند ولی هیچکس ازاعماق قلبش اورادوست نداشت وهمه فقط وفقط بعلت اینکه اوارباب دوئل بود با اودوست بود...یامی تنهای تنهابود...تنها!!!  
آن شب تولد آنزو بود،یوگی ویامی تمام مدت بعدمدرسه راکه به بهانه موزه آنزوی بیچاره راترک کرده بودند درفروشگاه بزرگ شهرگذراندند تاهدیه مناسبی برای آنزو پیداکنند،جو وهوندا قبلا هدایای خودراخریده بودند وامشب میخواستند به آنزو بدهند ولی یوگی نمیدانست چه چیزی باید برای آنزو بخرد...ازقرار معلوم یامی آنروز دروضعیت روحی مناسبی نبود:  
-هی برادر،حالت خوب است؟  
-البته...البته که خوبم چطور مگر؟  
-هیچی...نظرت چیست این گردنبند طلا بهتراست یااین انگشتر نقره ای با نگین آبی؟  
یوگی هردوهدیه راخرید،یکی از طرف خودش ویکی از طرف یامی...یوگی از یامی قول گرفته بودکه هدیه راخودش به آنزو بدهد ویامی بااینکه اصلا حوصله نداشت ولی قبول کرد...اودرفکربود که چطور میتواند یک دوست واقعی پیداکند ودرجشن تولد آنزو به جواب رسید...وقتی هدایا بازشد وشام خورده شد چندنفرازدوستان آنزو ازوی اجازه گرفتند وبه سراغ کامپیوترش رفتند تا میلهای خودراچک کنند،یامی لیوانی شربت دردست داشت وبا بی حوصلگی تمام به دخترها نگاه میکرد که یکدفعه یکی از آنها ازخوشحالی جیغ کشید.:  
-خدای من آنزو نگاه کن...ببین یکنفر منرا انتخاب کرده...اسمش شویچی میکاتا است و17سالش است!!!  
-تبریک میگویم مینامی...امیدوارم دوست خوبی باشد!!!  
مینامی خندید وبعد مشغول ارسال نامه به شویچی شد...همین بود...یامی میتوانست ازاین طریق کسی راکه میخواهد پیداکند ولی بعدناامید شد...همه اورامیشناختند چه کسی واقعا دوستش میشد؟مگراینکه...همین بود باید بانام مستعاروعکس بدلی دوستی واقعی پیدامیکرد...هرکس واقعا دوستش میداشت مسلما ازاینکه اودروغ گفته بود ناراحت نمیشد...همین امشب!!!  
آنشب وقتی یامی مطمئن شدکه یوگی خوابیده است به سراغ کامپیوترش رفت...یامی خودش رابانام مستعار یوکی آمانیدا معرفی کرد وعکسی از یکی از دوستان اینترنتی اش راگذاشت که درکشور کالیفرنیا زندگی میکرد...یامی با رضایت به صفحه پروفایل خودش نگاه میکرد...خوب بود،بزودی عده زیادی اورا انتخاب میکردند ویامی میتوانست ازمیان آنها دوستی واقعی پیداکند...کایبا بی حوصله شده بود واصلا دیگرحوصله کارکردن رانداشت...هوابارانی بود وباران تندی شروع به باریدن کرده بود،کایبا لپ تاپش راروشن کرد وصفحه دوست یابی راآورد...طبق معمول نزدیک 30نفر اوراانتخاب کرده بودند ومنتظر پیام شخصی اوبودند درمیان آنها پسرهای زیادی دیده میشد!!!کایبا لبخندتلخی زد وهمه لیست انتظار راپاک کرد وهمچنین شناسه اش راکه با نام کایبا ساخته شده بود رانیزپاک کرد...حوصله اش ازاین سایت احمقانه سررفته بود...ناگهان فکری شیطنت آمیزدرگوشه ذهن کایبا جرقه زد...میتوانست بانامی مستعار پروفایلی بازکند وازمیان کسانی که واقعا بخاطر خودش اورا انتخاب میکردند دوستی واقعی پیداکند...کایبا اول پروفایلی مردانه ساخت ولی آن شب شیطنت دروجودش خانه کرده بود وبنابراین پروفایلش رادخترانه طراحی کرد...حالا او نینا میازاکی 17ساله بود...دختری باموهای قرمز...کایبا خندید ولپ تاپش رابست...صبح خیلی کارداشت وتاصبح راهی نمانده بود واوباید مقداری استراحت میکرد.

-تودوباره باختی جویی این اصلا خوب نیست پسر...

-جو تو واقعا احمقی پسر!!!  
جو به طرف هوندا حمله کرد وطبق معمول مشغول بزن بزن ودعوا شدند،یوگی خندید وبه آنزو نگاه کرد...آنزو گردنبند وحلقه اش را انداخته بود وخوشحال بنظر میرسید...یوگی لبخندی زد وبه مدالش نگاه کرد:  
-هی برادر خوابی؟  
-بیدارم یوگی...بیدار وهوشیار چه شده؟  
-هیچی فقط میخواستم ببینم حالت خوب است...

-متشکرم!!!  
دراصل یامی خیلی خوب بود،فقط منتظربود که به خانه برسد ومیلش راچک کند،شاید کسی اورا انتخاب کرده بود...شاید یکنفر ازاو خوشش آمده بود ولی وقتی میلش گفت هیچ پیامی موجودنیست اندکی آزرده شد...یامی تصمیم گرفت درمیان اعضای سایت بگردد وشخصی را پیدا کند...اوخیلی گشت ودختران زیادی رادید وحتی بایکی دونفرشان چت کرد ولی هرکس وقتی فهمید او دوئل بلدنیست تماس راقطع کرد-یامی تصمیم گرفته بود به همه بگوید دوئل بلدنیست-...یامی کم کم داشت ناامید میشد که یکی از پسرهای چتروم به او گفت بهتراست دربین اعضای جدید دنبال دختربگردد چون او همان شب با پروفایل دختری مواجه شده بود که موهای سرخ داشت وازدوئل تنفرداشت...یامی با خوشحالی دخترراسرچ کرد وبلافاصله اورایافت...اسمش نینا میازاکی بود و17سال داشت...یامی پیامی برای او ارسال کرد:

"**سلام نینا،اسم من یوکی است**...**من **17**سال دارم**...**میخواهم باتو دوست شوم لطفا به پیام من پاسخ بده**..."

**کایبادراتاقش مشغول کارهایش بودکه لپ تاپش زنگی زد وروشن شد،این نشان میداد که او میلی دارد وباید بررسی کند**:  
-**امیدوارم خبرخوبی باشد**...

**کایبا بلافاصله به سایت وصل شد وباخوشحالی لبخندی زد،کسی اورا انتخاب کرده بود**...**یوکی**!!!  
**کایبا نامه یوکی راباعلاقه خواند وبعد بلافاصله نامه دیگری برایش فرستاد**:  
"**یوکی عزیز،خوشحالم ازاینکه مرابرای دوستی انتخاب کردی**...**منهم دوست دارم باتو دوست شوم**..."

**کایبا لپ تاپش راخاموش کرد ورفت که بخوابد،فردا روز پرکاری در پیش داشت وباید باچندنفر از شرکای شرکت صحبت میکرد**.

-**هی یوگ**..**تکالیفت راانجام داده ای؟**  
-**متاسفم جویی**...**اصلا یادم نبود**...**بهتراست از باکورا کمک بخواهی**...**اوحتما درسش رابخوبی انجام داده**!!!  
**جویی غرولندکرد وپیش باکورا رفت،یوگی دلش برای باکورا میسوخت چون بواسطه مدالش هیچکس جرات نداشت طرفش برود**...**باکورا خیلی تنهابود**...**یوگی نمیدانست چرایامی این چندوقت اصلا از مدال بیرون نمیاید وشبهاتادیروقت بیدارمیماند وباکامپیوترکارمیکند ولی احساس میکرد یامی ناراحت است**...**علتش رانمیدانست برای همین وارد مدال شد**...**راهروهای پیچ درپیچ هرتازه واردی را گیج میکرد ولی یوگی خوداین مدال راساخته بود وبه همه راههایش آشنا بود برای همین بزودی به اتاقی بادرنقره ای رسید که علامت فاراوو رویش نقش بسته بود**:  
-**یامی؟بیداری؟**!  
-**سلام یوگی**!!!  
**یوگی سعی کرد خودش راازآغوش مانا بیرون بکشد**...**مانا هرباربایوگی خیلی بامحبت رفتارمیکرد وهمین باعث میشد هرباریوگی برمیگردد بازودرد داشته باشد**!!!  
-**مانا**...

-**سلام ماهادو**...**خوبی؟**  
-**متشکرم ارباب یوگی**...**ارباب خواب هستند**...

**یوگی سکوت کرد وبه ماهادوی بلندبالا نگاه کرد،اودرلباس بنفش جادوگرسیاه واقعا زیبابنظر میرسید**...**مانا همچنان ورجه وورجه میکرد وباخوشحالی آواز میخواند**...**یوگی بیادنداشت مانا هیچوقت اینقدر خوشحال باشد برای همین ازمانا پرسید چه اتفاقی افتاده**:  
-**ارباب دوست پیداکرده**!!!  
-**چی؟**!

**یوگی متعجب شده بود،یامی دنبال دوست میگشت؟برای همین ساعتهای متمادی رادرسایتهای دوست یابی میگذراند؟ولی چرا؟مگریوگی وجویی وآنزو ودیگران دوستانش نبودند؟آیا آنها خطایی کرده بودند که خبرنداشتند ویامی بهمین علت دیگرآنهارادوستان خودنمیدانست؟**

-**من باید بایامی صحبت کنم**...**ماهادو خواهش میکنم اجازه بده**...**باید بایامی صحبت کنم**!!!  
-**ارباب یوگی**...**فاراوو خواب است**...**متاسفم**!!!  
**یوگی به حرف ماهادو اعتنایی نکرد وبزور وارد اتاق یامی شد**...**اتاق مثل همیشه منظم ومرتب بود دراصل یامی اتاقش رادرست مثل یک اتاق مصری نگهداری میکرد**...**منظم تمیزوزیبا**:  
-**یامی؟**  
**یامی روی تختخواب دراز کشیده بود وبنظرمیرسید بخواب عمیقی فرورفته**...**یوگی کنارش روی تخت نشست وبه موهایش دست کشید**...**چشمان یامی لرزید وبه آرامی باز شد وبادیدن یوگی ازشادی برق زد**:  
-**آیبو**...**تواینجا چکارمیکنی؟اتفاقی افتاده؟**  
**یوگی زیرگریه زد وخودش رادربغل یامی انداخت**...**یامی متعجب بود ونمیدانست چرایوگی گریه میکند ولی باتمام وجودسعی میکرد آرامش کند**:  
-**گریه نکن آیبو**...**چه شده؟کسی صدمه دیده؟**  
**برقی از وحشت درچشمانش پدیدار شد**:  
-**دیف باکورا دوباره برگشته؟**  
-**نه**...**نه هیچکس صدمه ندیده**...

-**پس چراگریه میکنی؟**

**یوگی باچشمانی که ازاشک قرمز شده بود به یامی زل زد**:  
-**مانا بمن گفت توچکارمیکنی؟چرااینکارراانجام میدهی یامی؟آیا ما تورا اذیت کرده ایم؟**  
-**نه**...**نه اصلا اینطور نیست**...

-**پس چرادنبال دوست جدید میگردی؟**  
**یامی نمیدانست چه بگوید،ازسویی ازدست مانا عصبانی بود که نتوانسته بود جلوی زبانش رانگه دارد وازسویی به یوگی حق میداد**...**یوگی میخواست بداند چرا یامی میخواهد دوست جدید پیداکند**...**یامی روی موهای رنگارنگ یوگی دست کشید وسعی کرد آرامش کند،یوگی هنوز گریه میکرد ودست یامی رافشارمیداد**:  
-**یوگی عزیزمن گریه نکن**...**مظمئن باش توهیچکارنکرده ای که مراناراحت کند**...**گریه نکن**!!!  
**من متاسفم قول میدهم دیگرناراحتت نکنم**...**قول میدهم**!!!  
**یوگی سرش رابلندکردوباچشمانی اشک آلود به یامی خیره شد،یامی لبخندزد وبرادرکوچکش رابوسید**:  
-**برگرد مدرسه**...**نگران نباش**!!!  
**یوگی یامی رابوسید وازاتاق بیرون رفت**...**تمام آنروز یامی درمیان راهروهای مدالش قدم زد**...**وفکرکرد که چکارباید بکند**...**یوگی دوستش داشت یامی اینرا میدانست ومیدانست یوگی از ته قلبش دوستش دارد ولی مشکل اینجابود یوگی همه راازته قلبش دوست داشت حتی باکورارا**!!!

-**ارباب**...**یوگی خوابیدند**...

-**متشکرم ماهادو**...

**یامی بیرون آمد،مهتاب روی صورت یوگی افتاده بود وصورتش راروشن کرده بود وبه زیبایی او افزوده بود**...**یامی اورادرخواب بوسید وبه سراغ کامپیوترش رفت**...**نینابرای او پیغام گذاشته بود وگفته بود علاقمند است بااودوست شود**...**ازاین بهترممکن نبود**!!!

**یامی تصمیم گرفت جوابی برای نینا بفرستد ولی نمیدانست بایدچکارکند**...**اوبه یکی از سایتهایی که کارت تبریکهای عاشقانه داشت سرزد وکارتی برای نینا سفارش داد وبه آدرس صندوق پستی وی فرستاد**...**یامی ازاینکه دوستی جدید پیداکرده بود خوشحال بود،هرچندیامی نمیدانست که نینا همان کایباست وکایبا هم نمیدانست یوکی همان یامی است ولی مدتهای زیادی باهم حرف زدند وچت کردند وهرازگاهی هدایایی برای هم فرستادند**...**جالب اینجابودکه هرکدام بعلت رازی که داشتند مایل نبودند همدیگر راحضوری ملاقات کنند،هردو فکرمیکردند هنوز برای اینکارزوداست**!!!  
**روزهاگذشت ویامی وکایبا با اسامی مستعارخود ساعتهای زیادی راباهم بودند بدون اینکه بدانند هرکس واقعا چه کسی است**...**کایبادوست داشت یوکی را ملاقات کند ولی میترسید یوکی بفهمد او کیست وبه همین خاطر اوراترک کند برای همین هیچ وقت اعتراف نکرد که واقعا چه کسی است**...**کایبا ازپشت کامپیوترش بلندشد،همین الان یک دسته گل رزصورتی برای یوکی فرستاده بود وازاین کارش خوشحال بود**...**دربصدا درآمد ورودولف واردشد**:  
-**ارباب کایبا**...**یکنفرمیخواهد باشما ملاقات کند**...

-**کیست؟**  
-**میگوید برای شما خبری دارد**...**میگوید آقای موتو**-**پدربزرگ یوگی**-**نوعی کارت جدید بدست آورده که درنوع خودش بی نظیر است**...

-**مقداری پول بهش بده وبگذار برود،به هانس بگو ماشین راآماده کند نزد موتوی احمق میروم**!  
**چنددقیقه بعد کایبا در ماشین لیموزینش لم داده بود ومشغول زدن نامه به یکی از شرکایش بود ودرضمن با تلفن هم صحبت میکرد**:  
-**آقا**...**رسیدیم**...

**کایبا لپ تاپش رابست ووارد مغازه کوچک ومحقر پدربزرگ یوگی شد،مثل همیشه مغازه خلوت بود وهیچکس پشت پیشخوان نبود**...**کایبا نگاه تحقیرآمیزی به مغازه کردوبعد زنگ زد**:  
-**آمدم**...

**کایبا ازصدکیلومتری هم میتوانست صدای یامی را تشخیص بدهد**...**وقتی یامی پشت پیشخوان آمد هیچکدام چیزی نگفتند**...**آنها آنقدر ازهم متنفربودند که حرفی برای گفتن نداشتند**:  
-**چکارداری کایبا ستو؟**

-**با پدربزرگت کاردارم**...

-**پدربزرگ بیرون رفته**...**اگرکارواجبی داری میتوانی داخل شوی ومنتظربمانی**!!!

-**گرچه واجب نیست ولی منتظرمیمانم**...

**یامی ستورابه داخل سالن پذیرایی راهنمایی کرد وبرایش مقداری آب میوه آورد،هرچند دلش میخواست درآب میوه اش سم بریزد تا ازلوث وجود چنین موجود مغروری راحت شود**:  
-**پدربزگت کی میاید؟**  
-**بزودی**!!!  
**کایبا غرغر کرد وبه اطراف اتاق نگاهی انداخت**...**دستشویی خانه او ازاین اتاق بزرگتربود**...**ناگهان دسته گلی صورتی در گوشه اتاق نظرش راجلب کرد**...**کایباعین همین دسته گل رابرای یوکی فرستاده بود**...**خیلی عجیب بود**:  
-**هی یامی،این دسته گل را آنزو بتو داده؟**  
-**نه**...**یکی از بهترین دوستانم این دسته گل رابمن داده هرچند تومعنی دقیق دوستی رانمیتوانی درک کنی**!!!

-**چرااینطور فکرمیکنی؟**  
-**تومغرور وازخودراضی هستی کایبا وگذشته خودت رافراموش کرده ای**...

**کایبا باتعجب به یامی نگاه کرد،صورت یامی عصبانی بود**...**چراتابحال کایبادقت نکرده بود،یامی زیبابود**...**چشمان بنفش وزیبایی داشت درست عین آمیتیس وصدایش خوش الحان وآرام بود**...**کایبا سرش راتکان داد وبه میزخیره شد**...**یامی دشمن اوبود نباید میگذاشت احساسات این مرز را بشکند وازهمه مهمتریامی یک پسربود**...**حالا اگردختربود بازیک چیزی**!!!

-**یامی من برگشتم**...

**یامی لبخندی زد وبه طبقه بالا رفت،ازاینکه نباید با کایبای مغرور همزبان میشد خوشحال بود**...**وازاینکه کایبابه دسته گلش علاقه نشان داده بود متعجب**...**کشوی میزش رابازکرد وکارت سرخ خوشبو راکه باخط زیبایی رویش نوشته شده بود**:**بابهترین آرزوها**...**نینا بوسید**...**کایبا هرچه دلش میخواست بگوید**!!!  
**تمام روز ذهن کایبادرگیردسته گل صورتی بود که درخانه یامی دیده بود،امکان نداشت یوکی با یامی رابطه ای داشته باشد ولی به او نگفته باشد**...**هرچه باشد ارتباط داشتن باهرکدام ازاربابان دوئل برای هرطرف افتخاری محسوب میشد**...**تصمیم گرفت همان شب از یوکی دراین مورد سئوال کند**:

"**یوکی عزیز**...**میدانم امکان دارد از سئوالم ناراحت شوی ولی مساله ای ذهنم رامشغول کرده**...**امروز که برای خرید به مغازه موتو رفته بودم**-**برای برادرم کارت خریدم**-**دیدم همان دسته گل صورتی راکه من برایت فرستادم در اتاقشان قراردارد**...**میدانم شاید تصادفی باشد ودسته گلها تصادفی شبیه هم بوده باشند ولی اگربگویی که با آنها رابطه ای نداری خیلی خوشحالم میکنی**!!!! **دوست دارتونینا**"

**یامی وقتی نامه نینارادید ناامیدشد**...**او احمق نبود**...**آنروز هیچ دخترموقرمزی به مغازه نیامده بود که برای برادرش کارت بخرد دراصل انروز هیچکس بجزکایبابه مغازه نیامده بود وهمچنین اتاق پذیرایی آنها از داخل مغازه قابل دیدن نبود**...**نینایی وجودنداشت**...**نینا زائده تخیل کایبا بود برای آزار دادن یامی،برای اینکه غرور وشخصیت اوراخردکند**...**چون کایبا ازیامی نفرت داشت**!!!  
"**نینا**...**یابهتربگویم ستوکایبا**...**شایدفکرکنی من احمق هستم ولی امروز هیچکس یعنی هیچ دخترموقرمزی به مغازه ما نیامد**...**بله کایبا من یامی هستم ودنبال دوستی واقعی میگشتم ولی نمیدانستم وسیله تفریح تو میشوم**...**توآدم مزخرفی هستی کایبا برای همین همیشه محکوم به تنهابودن هستی**...**برای همیشه خداحافظ**"  
**یامی نیناراازلیستش پاک کردوبعد شناسه اش رابرای همیشه پاک کرد**...**غمی بزرگ روی قلبش سنگینی میکرد**...**تانیمه های شب صدای گریه یامی در راهروهای پازلش شنیده میشد**...

**کایبا درسکوت مطلق مشغول دوباره خوانی نامه یوکی یاهمان یامی بود،باورش برایش سنگین بود که یوکی همان یامی باشد**...**او مدتهای زیادی بود بایامی چت میکرد چطور متوجه نشده بود که یوکی همان یامی است؟**  
-**آقای کایبا**...**نامه رسان تعدادی بسته برای شما آورده**...**ازمغازه موتو است**!!!  
**کایبا میدانست بسته هاچی هستند،یامی تمام هدایای کایبا راپس فرستاده بود**...**کایبا احساس میکرد چیزی روی غلبش سنگینی میکند**...**تابحال چنین حسی به او دست نداده بود**...**ووقتی دیداشک از چشمانش فروافتاد ازهمیشه بیشترمتعجب شد**...**اوداشت گریه میکرد**!!!  
**کایبا میخواست تمام هدایای یامی رامثل خودش برایش پس بفرستد ولی نمیتوانست**...**جداشدن از یادوخاطره دوستی که مدتهای زیادی باعث آرامش کایباشده بود برایش سخت بود**...**کایبا روی مبل اتاقش نشسته بود وتمام هدایایی که یامی برایش فرستاده بود رانگاه میکرد،یک عطرخوشبوی دخترانه که کایبا وقتی جعبه اش رابازکرد ازخنده روی زمین افتاد،یک سرویس جواهرات نیمه قیمتی وتعدادی عروسک کوچولو که یوکی یاهمان یامی برایش فرستاده بود**...**لبخندتلخی روی لبهایش نمایان شد**...**کایبا تمام هدایا رادریک جعبه ریخت وجعبه رازیر تخت اتاقش گذاشت**...**تابرای همیشه فراموشش کند**...**ولی فراموش کردن خیلی سخت بود**...**کایبا هربارکه سعی میکرد خودش رادرکارغرق کند تا یاد یامی راازیادببرد بی اختیار به یاد شبهایی می افتاد که باهم تاخودصبح چت میکردند وبه سراغ مخزن نامه هایش میرفت وآنها رادوباره خوانی میکرد**...**یامی هم همین حال راداشت منتها اوخیلی بدتر چون یامی موجودی احساساتی بود**...**نمیتوانست یادوخاطره شبهایی راکه باهم چت میکردند ازیادببرد**...**ولی بدبختی اینجابود هردوطرف فکرمیکردند طرف مقابل ازآنها نفرت دارد وبرای همین نه نامه عذرخواهی ونه حتی یک تماس کوچک باهم میگرفتند**...**ماههاگذشت**...**کایباتقریباهمه چیزرافراموش کرده بود،اوبایک شرکت بزرگ در آمریکای جنوبی قراردادبسته بود وبسختی مشغول کاربود ولی یامی بیچاره هیچ چیزی رافراموش نکرده بود،یوگی درک نمیکرد چه چیزی یامی رااینطور آشفته کرده،ماناو ماهادو که میدانستند مجازنبودند چیزی بگویند**...**یامی روزبروز افسرده ترمیشد وحتی دوئلهای دوستانه اوبا یوگی وجویی هم نتوانست اوراسرحال کند**...**یوگی بشدت نگران سلامتی اوبود،مانا دراتاق یامی نشسته بود وبه ارباب جوانش نگاه میکرد که مشغول خواندن کتابی بود**...**قبل ازاین ماجراها چشمان ارباب جوانش میدرخشید وهمیشه شادبود هرچندنشان نمیداد ولی همیشه شوخی میکرد وشادبود ولی حالا**...**افسرده وناراحت بود وچندروز بود درست حسابی غذانمیخورد**...**مانا غصه میخورد ولی نمیتوانست به یوگی چیزی بگوید**:  
-**مانا امکان دارد مقداری برایم آب بیاوری؟**  
-**بله ارباب**...

**مانا درلیوانی طلایی مقداری آب خنک ریخت وبدست یامی داد**:  
-**ارباب**...**مامیدانیم چراشمانراحت هستید ولی چرانباید به یوگی بگوئیم؟**  
-**مانا**...**یوگی نمیتواند درک کند ودوباره مثل قبل گریه میکند واعصاب مراخردمیکند**...**مانا**...**هیچکس نمیتواند درک کند**...**چرامن واقعا ناراحت هستم**...**هیچکس**...

**یامی سرش رابه دیوار پشت سرش تکیه داد واشک تمام چشمانش رافراگرفت**:  
-**ارباب**...

-**مراتنهابگذارمانا**...**خواهش میکنم**!!!  
**مانا تعظیمی کرد وازاتاق بیرون رفت**...**یامی غصه داربود**...**دل تنگ وافسرده**...

-**کایبا**...

**کایبادراتاقش مشغول نوشتن نامه ای توسط میلش به یکی از شرکایش بود**...**ولی احساس کرد خودش هم نمیداند دارد چه مینویسد**...**هرچندکایبابه تازگی تعدادی دوست پیداکرده بود ولی هیچکدام مثل یامی بلدنبودند کلمات قشنگ بنویسند ودرست صحبت کنند وهمه آنها فقط وفقط برای پول کایبابه سمتش جذب شده بودند**...**کایبا نمیدانست یامی درچه حالی است،آیا ازدستش عصبانی وخشمگین است یااینکه اوهم افسرده وناراحت است؟کایبا دیگراهمیت نمیداد یامی چقدر ازدست او عصبانی است**...**کایباباید بااو ملاقات میکند**...**بایدمیگفت اینکارهارابخاطر اذیت وآزار یامی انجام نداد**...**بلکه واقعا دنبال یک دوست میگشته**...**همین بود**!!!  
**کایبا لپ تاپش رابست وسوار فراری سرخش شد وبه طرف مغازه پدبزرگ یامی براه افتاد**...**شاید میتوانست بایامی صحبت کند**...**ناگهان کایبا ازجاپرید**...**احساس عجیبی داشت حس میکرد کسی صدایش کرد**...**ماشین راکنارخیابان نگهداشت وازآن پیاده شد شاید کسی بااوکارداشت ولی هیچکس درخیابان نبود وهیچکس به او نگاه نمیکرد**...**دوباره صداراشنید،به وضوح**...**صدا اورا میخواست**...**صدا صدای یامی بود**:  
-**یامی**...**کجایی؟**  
**صدای شنیده نشد،شاید چون کایبا مثل یامی عاشق نبود**...**شاید اوهنوز نمیدانست عاشق شده**!!!  
**کایباجلوی مغازه توقف کرد،پدربزرگ یامی مشغول جاروکردن جلوی مغازه بود**:  
-**عصربخیرآقای موتو**...

-**ستوکایبای جوان**...**چه شده که توبه اینجا آمدی؟**

-**میخواستم**...**میخواستم**...**یامی خانه است؟**

-**البته**...**داخل شو**...**صدایش میکنم**...

**کایباداخل شد،اتاق پذیرایی درست مثل قبل بود فقط بایک فرق**...**گلدان گل سرخ خالی بود**:  
-**کایبا**...

**کایبا برگشت،اویوگی بود که باحیرت به کایبانگاه میکرد**...**یوگی هیچ دلیل موجهی نمی یافت که کایبا آن وقت روز برای دیدن یامی بیاید جزاینکه میخواهد اورابه دوئل دعوت کند**...

-**یامی چندروز است بی حوصله وناراحت است،من نمیدانم چرا**...**ولی صدایش میکنم شاید کمی دوئل سرحالش کند**...

**یامی کایبارااحساس کرده بود،چون اوهم صدای کایباراشنیده بود**...**یامی حاضربود بیرون بیاید ولی وقتی فهمید کایبابرای دوئل آمده دوباره درخودش فرورفت**...**کایباهرگز بخاطراونمی آمد**:  
-**یوگی**...**من حوصله ندارم**!!!  
-**یامی باورکن حالت بهترمیشود**...**خواهش میکنم**...**قبول کن**!

**یوگی چرااینقدر اصرار میکرد؟شاید واقعا حالش بهترمیشد**...**یامی سعی کرد لبخندبزند ولی ضعیفترازاین بود که بتواند کاری کند**...**مدال یوگی درخشید ویامی ظاهرشد**...**کایباازدیدن یامی شوکه شد،اوبایامی همیشگی فرق میکرد،خیلی ضعیفتر وتکیده ترشده بود**...**چشمانش مثل همیشه درخشان وزیبابود وغمی که درچشمانش لانه کرده بود چشمانش رازیباترکرده بود**...**دریک لحظه کایبااحساس کرد دلش میخواهد این چشمان راشادترکند**...**دلش میخواست دوباره یامی باخشم به او نگاه کند**...**نه باچشمانی غمگین که اشک درآن موج میزد**:  
-**یامی**...**من**...**من آمدم تورابه یک مسابقه دعوت کنم**...**اگرمایل باشی**...

**یامی چیزی نگفت وازروی میز دوئل دیسک وکارتهایش رابرداشت**:  
-**من حاضرم**...**کجا؟**  
-**جایی رامیشناسم که خلوت است وساکت**...**زمین بزرگی دارد وخوب است**!!!  
-**ساعت چندباید درزمین حاضرباشم؟**

-**من تورامی رسانم**...

**یامی چیزی نگفت وسوارماشین فراری قرمز کایباشد**...**کایبا ماشین راروشن کرد ووارد اتوبان شد**...**اونمیخواست بایامی دوئل کند فقط میخواست کمی بااو صحبت کند**:  
-**یامی**...**من نمیخواستم آزارت بدهم**...**اصلا چنین قصدی نداشتم**...**منهم وقتی فهمیدم چی شده خیلی ناراحت شدم**...**ولی**...**معذرت میخواهم**!!!  
**یامی چیزی نگفت**...**سرش رابه صندلی تکیه داده بود وبه خیابان نگاه میکرد**:  
-**یامی من اصلا قصدمسخره کردنت رانداشتم**...**فقط**...**من خیلی تنهابودم وبه یک دوست نیازداشتم ومیخواستم اینجوری فقط یک دوست پیداکنم نه اینکه توراآزاربدهم**...**خواهش میکنم درک کن**...

-**من**...**چرااین حرفهارابمن میزنی کایبا**...**برایم اهمیتی ندارد**...

-**اهمیت دارد همینطور که برای من هم اهمیت دارد**...**میدانم که ناراحت وافسرده ای درست عین من**...**یامی واقعا معذرت میخواهم**!!!  
**یامی برگشت وبه چشمان کایبا نگاه کرد،آبی وسرد درست مثل یک تکه یخ**...**ولی زیبا**...**خیلی زیبا ودرخشان**...**صورت کایباخیلی زیبابود چرااینرا یامی خیلی وقت پیش متوجه نشده بود؟**  
-**کایبا**...**من**...

**کایبا با التماس به چشمان یامی نگاه کرد،حرفی راکه اومیخواست بزند همان بود که کایباهم میخواست بزند**...**ولی انگار لبهای یامی رابهم دوخته بودند چون دیگرچیزی نگفت بلکه دوباره به خیابان نگاه کرد،کایبا سکوت کردوبه راندن ماشین ادامه داد**...**کایبا نمیدانست،یامی دوست داشت باصدای بلند فریادبزند که دوستش دارد وحاضراست همه چیزش رابدهد تاکایبا مال او شود ولی این غیرممکن بود**...**بالاخره کایبا وارد باغی بزرگ شد،یامی ازعلامت جلوی درفهمید که این باغ هم یکی از املاک شرکت کایباست**...**کایبا ماشین رانگهداشت ودررابرای یامی بازکرد**:  
-**پیاده شو**...

**یامی ازماشین پیاده شد وبه اطرافش نگاه کرد،درختان شکوفه داده بودند وبادشکوفه های صورتی رابه صورت یامی میزد**...

-**زیباست؟**  
**یامی برگشت،کایبا با لبخندی پشت سرش ایستاده بود**...**یامی میخواست فریادبزند**...**میخواست کایبارادرآغوش بگیردوباتمام وجود ببوستش ولی نمیتوانست**:  
-**گفتی زمینی بازداری**...**کجاست؟**  
**کایبا باناامیدی به جاده ای سنگی اشاره کرد که به سمت زمینی بازمیرفت**...**زمینی بازبود که صندلی هایی برای تماشاچیان چیده شده بود ولی درآن لحظه هیچکس تماشاچی نبود**...**یامی دوئل دیسکش رابازکرد وکارتهایش رادرون آن گذاشت**:  
-**یامی**...**تواول هستی**!!!  
**یامی کارتی رابیرون آورد وبدون هیچ حرفی روی صفحه دوئل دیسک گذاشت**...**خسته بود ونمیتوانست روی پایش بایستد ولی اگرالان کنارمیکشید امکان داشت کایبااورامسخره کند،بهرحال یامی نمیدانست کایبااورادوست دارد**...**دوئل مدتها ادامه پیداکرد**...**هردوطرف نیرومند وباهوش بودند ودوئل بسیارجالب شده بود**...**یامی حوصله نداشت وحدود **3000**امتیازازدست داده بود ولی کایبا که بانیرو بازی میکرد ازیامی جلوتربود**...**یامی کارتی رابیرون آورد**...**نمیدانست چرا ولی کارت را تار میدید**...**چشمانش رامالیدشاید واضحتر ببیند ولی انگار همه چیزداشت دورسرش میچرخید**...**کایبا متوجه شدیامی حالش بداست**:  
-**یامی خوبی؟**  
-**کایبا**...**من**...

**کارت ازدست یامی افتاد ویامی به سمت زمین سقوط کرد،اگرکایبا اورا نگرفته بود یامی محکم زمین میخورد**:  
-**یامی بیدارشو**...**حالت خوب است؟**  
**یامی جواب نمیداد،کایبا سکوت کرد وبه یامی خیره شد**...**اودرست عین یک فرشته بود**...**صورت ظریف وزیبایی داشت ولبانی نازک وزیبا**...**ترکیب صورتش دوست داشتنی وزیبابود**...**آنقدر زیبا که کایبا نتوانست جلوی خودش رابگیرد وپیشانی اورابوسید**:  
-**یامی من**...**دوستت دارم**!!!  
**کایبا کارتهای یامی راجمع کرد ودردوئل دیسکش گذاشت واورادرآغوش گرفت تابه داخل ساختمان ببرد**...**یامی وقتی چشمش رابازکرد خودش رادراتاقی نورانی یافت**...**نمیدانست کجاست**...**ولی بناگاه یادش آمد کجابوده وچه اتفاقی افتاده**:  
-**بیدارشدی؟**  
**یامی هنوز ضعف داشت،ازگوشه چشمش کایبا رادیدکه کنار تختش نشسته وبه او خیره شده**:  
-**کایبا**...**من کجا**...**کجا هستم؟**  
-**نگران نباش**...**جایت امن است**...**توبیهوش شدی ومن تورابه ویلای خودم که درباغ بود آوردم**!  
**یامی میخواست بلندشود ولی کایبا مانعش شد وبا ملایمت اوراروی تخت خواباند**:  
-**استراحت کن**...**من الان برمیگردم**...

**کایبا ازاتاق بیرون رفت**...**یامی لبخندی ضعیف زد**...**کایبا درلباس عادی اصلا کایبانبود،فرشته ای درخشان وزیبابود**!!!  
**وقتی کایبابرگشت یامی دوباره بخواب رفته بود**...**کایبا لبخندی زد ودوباره کنارتختش نشست**...**یامی درست مثل منظره ای زیبابود**...**درحدی که چشم کندن ازاو ناممکن بود مخصوصا وقتی درخواب بود ولبخندی شیرین لبانش را زینت داده بود**...**کایبا دست یامی رادردست گرفت وبوسید**:  
-**آرام بخواب فرشته من**...

**شب هنگام یامی ازخواب بیدارشد**...**کایبا برایش مقداری سوپ اورد ومجبورش کرد تمامش رابخورد**...**یامی بهتربود،چرانباید بهترمیبود؟اوجایی بود که آرزویش راداشت**...**اوبالاخره چیزی راکه میخواست پیداکرده بود**...**یک دوست**...**نه چیزی بهترازدوست**...**اوعشقش راپیداکرده بود**!!!  
-**بهتری؟**  
-**بله**...**متشکرم**...**خیلی متشکرم**!!!

-**من هرکاری لازم باشد برایت انجام میدهم آتم**...

**آتم**...**کایبا یامی رابه اسم خودش صداکرده بود**...

-**کایبا**...

-**بمن دیگرکایبانگو**...**حالا ماباهم دوست هستیم**...**آتم عزیزمن**!!!  
-**ک**...**ستو**...**متشکرم**!!!

**ستو خندید ودست یامی رادردست گرفت**:  
-**واقعا متاسفم آتم**...**واقعا متاسفم**...**هرگز نمیخواستم اذیتت کنم**...**هرگز**!!!  
**یامی سکوت کرده بود وبه صورت زیبای کایبانگاه میکرد،لبخندی شیرین لبانش رازینت داد**:  
-**منهم متاسفم**...**ستو**...**ستوی عزیز**!!!  
**کایبا شگفت زده شد،وقتی او میخندید چقدر زیبامیشد**!!!

-**من**...**من ازتو درخواستی دارم اتم**...**امیدوارم بپذیری**...

-**هرچه باشد قبول میکنم**...

**کایبا لبخندی زد وجعبه کوچکی دردست یامی قرار داد،یامی به آرامی جعبه رابازکرد**:  
-**ستو**...**این**...**این یک**...

-**حلقه است**...**برای تو**...**میدانم چیز مهمی نیست ولی میخواستم**...**میخواستم ثابت کنم متاسفم هستم**...

**یامی حلقه طلای سفیدساده ای راازجایش بیرون آورد،کنارآن حلقه دیگری از طلای سفیدقرارداشت که به دست یامی بزرگ مینمود**...**یامی لبخندی زد ودست ستو رادردست گرفت وحلقه بزرگتررادردستش انداخت**:

-**نوبت توست**!!!  
**کایبا شگفت زده شده بود**...**فکرنمیکرد**...**نه هرگز فکرنمیکرد روزی یامی اینطور نرم ومهربان بااو حرف بزند واصلا فکرنمیکرد یامی حلقه راقبول کند**...**دست ستو میلرزید**...**دست ظریف یامی رادردست گرفت وحلقه رادرانگشت دست چپش کرد**...**چرااینقدر دستش میلرزید؟**  
**یامی خندید وهردودست کایبارادردست گرفت وبوسید**:

-**دوستت دارم ستو**...**برای همیشه**...**تاابد**!!!  
**کایبا حقیقتا داشت گریه میکرد**...**احساسش درست عین کسی بود که به ناگاه گنجی بزرگ راپیداکرده باشد**...**گنجی که هیچگاه تمام نمیشد ودزیده نمیشد**...**ستو یامی رادرآغوش گرفت**...**هردو گریه میکردند**...**مهتاب به زیبایی درون اتاق میتابید ودور دوعاشق را هاله زیبای مهتاب فراگرفته بود**...**شاید اگر کسی بود میتوانست بالهای هردوفرشته رازیرنورماه ببیند**...

**کایبا صبح روز بعد یامی رابه خانه اش رساند**...**پدربزرگ نمیدانست چراآنها اینقدر دیرکرده اند ولی اهمیتی هم نمیداد**...**شاید دوئلشان خیلی طول کشیده بود،یوگی چیزهایی فهمیده بود وازاینکه یامی بهترشده بود خوشحال بود ولی ازهمه خوشحالتر مانا بود که میرقصید وشادی میکرد وبه غرولندهای ماهادو ذره ای اهمیت نمیداد**:  
-**ارباب ازدواج کرده**!!!  
**یامی ازخجالت سرخ شد**:  
-**مانا زیادشلوغش کردی**!!!  
-**ارباب ازدواج کرده**...**خیلی خوشحالم خیلی خیلی خیلی**!!!  
**وبا ماهادو مشغول رقصیدن شد**...**یامی خندید وبه حلقه طلایی اش نگاه کرد**...**چقدرزیبابود**...**چقدر عشق میتوانست ظریف وزیباباشد**...**درست همین چندروز پیش کایبا ویامی تشنه به خون هم بودند ولی حالا**...**هرلحظه جدایی درست مثل چندسال فراق بنظر میرسید**!!!  
**کایبا در اداره اش مشغول صحبت با شرکای شرکت بودولی عملا چیزی متوجه نمیشد**...**تمام حواسش به حلقه اش بود واینکه الان یامی دارد چکارمیکند**...**بی صبرانه منتظر آمدن عصربود تابه سراغ یامی برود**:  
-**عصربخیرآقای موتو**...**یامی هست؟**  
-**البته**...**من نمیدانم چه اتفاقی افتاده که اینقدر شماباهم دوئل میکنید ولی بهتراست هرمشکلی بوجود امده فراموش کنید**...

-**البته**...

**کایبا لبخندی زد،اونمیتوانست عشق رادرک کند**:  
-**عصربخیرستو**...

**خدای بزرگ**...**کایبا هیچوقت یامی رابالباسی غیرازلباس یوگی موتو ندیده بود ولی اینبار او لباسی مشکی وزیبا بتن کرده بود**...**لباسی که زیبایی اورادوچندان میکرد**:  
-**حاضری؟**

-**بله**...

**کایبا دررابرای یامی بازکرد وماشین حرکت کرد،کمی عقبتر جویی،هوندا،آنزو وباکورا مشغول دیدن این صحنه بودند درحالی که هرکدام از حیرت دهانشان ده متر بازمانده بود**:  
-**چه خبرشده که کایبا دربرای یامی بازمیکند؟**  
-**یعنی دارند میروند دوئل کنند؟**  
-**باکورا کی دیدی کایبا هنگام دوئل اینقدر مهربان شود ویامی اینقدر خوش تیپ کند؟**!  
-**اه**...**نمیدانم**...**ولی من هروقت میخواهم با بخش دیگر وجودم دوئل کنم بهترین لباسم را میپوشم**!!!!  
**جویی وهوندا ناامید بنظر میرسیدند**:  
-**باکورا تو وضعیتت فرق میکند**...

**کایباویامی در جاده پیش میرفتند وهردو درسکوت مطلق بودند**:  
-**آتم**...**دوست داری مدت کوتاهی به مسافرت برویم؟**

-**مسافرت؟کی؟**  
**کایبالبخندزد**...**ازوقتی یامی راکشف کرده بود مهربانتر وزیباترشده بود**:  
-**همین الان**...

-**ولی من به پدربزرگ نگفته ام**...**نگران میشود**!!!  
-**به او تلفن کن**...**من تلفن دارم**!!!  
**یامی لبخندزد وتلفن کایباراگرفت**:  
-**سلام پدربزرگ**...**بله همه چیزمرتب است من وکایبا به یک مسابقه دعوت شده ایم برای همین چندروزی نیمتوانم برگردم**...**نه گفتم که همه چیزمرتب است**...**البته زودبرمیگردم**!!!  
**کایبا لبخندی زد ودست یامی رادردست گرفت**:

-**مسلما همه چیزمرتب است خوب من**...**مسلما**...

**گونه های یامی سرخ شد وسرش راپائین انداخت**...**لبخندی شیرین لبانش راپوشانده بود**...

-**کایبا**...**باید چیزی رابتو بگویم**...

-**من گوش میکنم**...

-**من**...**من**...

-**بگو**...**نگران نباش**...

**خون به صورت یامی دویده بود،ناگهان پرید وصورت کایبارابوسید**:  
-**دوستت دارم**!!!

**کایبا هم متعجب وهم خوشحال بود**...**یامی ازخجالت خنده اش گرفته بود وکایبا ازقبل مصمم تربنظر میرسید**...**فراری سرخ درجاده به سوی غروب خورشید پیش میرفت**...**حالا آندو زندگی جدیدی راشروع کرده بودند**

**بسيارخوب**...**اولين داستان فارسي درمورد **yugioh **رادر سايت گذاشتم**...**دوستاني كه فارسي مينويسند لطفا حتما خبربدهند كه يك فروم خاص تشكيل بدهيم**


End file.
